I am not her
by pleasedontleaveme
Summary: Chloe has a sister. She is blonde and popular. Chloe is a redhead and not popular. Everyone wants to be with her sister while no one even knows that Chloe exists. Until they meet Beca. Chloe's sister has a crush on Beca and wants her, but Beca only has eyes for Chloe. On the other hand, Chloe thinks Beca is a player and does not pays attention to her. How will they go through that?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe has a sister, she's blonde, has blue eyes, tall, popular, beautiful, confident and everyone dies to be with her. She has it all, her family is rich, she has the best clothes, hot body, among other things. Basically, she is the queen of college.

On the other hand, Chloe is not popular, is confident, but not as much as her sister, she is beautiful, bright red hair and beautiful blue eyes. She's not popular, she just has a few friends and does not care about having more, she is happy just like that. Chloe is happy with her life, but, of course, she is the shadow of her sister, which is a bit annoying.

Chloe has had to endure all comparisons with her sister. "You should be more like your sister." "You should hang out with your sister's friends." "You should dress more like your sister." That is what bothers her.

* * *

It's 6:30 am, the first day of college. It's a sunny day, the weather is nice. It looks like a good day.

Chloe wakes up, turns off his alarm and wait 5 minutes to get out of bed. When he gets up, goes straight to the bathroom, hoping that her sister is not there. Since she takes too long to get ready in there.

"Not on the first day." Chloe mutters to herself while going to the bathroom door, trying to open it and realizing that its closed.

"Brittany! How long will you be there? I also need to go." Chloe said while knocking on the door.

"Wait a minute I'm putting on makeup." Brittany, Chloe's sister, yelled from the bathroom.

Sighing, Chloe went to the kitchen, where she found her mother, taking the usual morning coffee.

"Good morning dear, how do you prepare for the first day of college?" Elizabeth Beale said with a smile on her face.

"It would be better if Brittany did not take so long in the bathroom." Chloe said as she walked to the fridge and take a glass of orange juice.

Ms. Beale laughed at her daughter's comment, but said nothing and continued sipping her coffee quietly.

A few seconds passed before Ryan Beale entered the kitchen, greeting his wife with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning honey." Mrs. Beale said while going to serve some coffee.

After serving his coffee, pressed a soft kiss on the forehead of Chloe then sit and read the newspaper while drinking coffee.

All was quiet until a shrill voice was heard all over the kitchen.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!" Brittany said a joyous, giving him a kiss on each cheek.

_Finally._ Chloe thought, but she only rolled her eyes as she finished taking her orange juice.

"Oh, Chloe. Are you going to your first day of college in your pajamas?" The blonde said as she looked at Chloe from head to toe.

"Of course not, genius. I would have been ready if you didn't take so much in the bathroom." Chloe said as he left her glass on the table to go upstairs and get ready.

The redhead quickly dressed, in a short classic blue dress and heels. She put on a bit of makeup, grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

"Where is Brittany?" Chloe asked, not that she cared though.

"Oh, she already left. But here are the keys of your car." Ryan Beale said as he opened the door to Chloe.

"Have a nice day honey!" Elizabeth Beale said cheerfully as she gave him a kiss on the cheek Chloe.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." The redhead smiled as she left the house, ready to drive and start her first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe parked her car, got out of it, grabbed her purse and went to walk around the campus. Anyway, there was still an hour before her first class and wanted to explore the new place.

Walking, Chloe saw his sister, she already had become friends with lots of people, the blonde was surrounded by boys and girls. Chloe just sighed and kept walking around the campus, getting happy and excited when she saw her friends and immediately walked to them.

"Aubrey, Stacie!" The redhead said happily as she approached them.

"Chloe!" Aubrey and Stacie smiled and said as they neared to give Chloe a big hug.

"God, I missed you girls." Chloe said as she smiled and hugged the two girls very tightly.

"We missed you too Chlo. It would have been great if you've came to Mexico with us." Stacie said while pulling away and laughing. "I met this super hot guy, his name was Roberto."

"Yeah, you also met Juan, Carlos and Fernando. I can't believe you actually slept with all of them, in one week, I might add." Aubrey said while laughing and looking at her friends.

"Oh my god! You're unbelievable!" Chloe said as she laughed.

"You can't blame me, they were hotties and they had this super hot mexican accent, I couldn't recist. And you know, he's a hunter." The brunette said as she pointed at her crotch.

"What did you guys do in Mexico? Besides sleeping with hot boys." The redhead said as she smiled and walked with her friends.

"Well, I didn't sleep with any guys there. But I definetly enjoyed everything about Mexico though, the food, the people... Everything is so pretty and chill. You would have love that place." Aubrey said as she kept walking.

"That sounds good, I wish I didn't have stayed at my grandma's house in Miami with mom, dad and my annoying sister." Chloe said. Remembering that, she got a little upset, her summer wasn't that good to be honest, her sister wasn't the best company.

"Hey, it's okay, don't pay attention to her. That's all she wants." Stacie said as she smiled and gently rubbed Chloe's arm.

"Yeah, she's a pain in the ass. You have us, we can hang out all the time so you don't have to be with her." The blonde said as she gave Chloe a warm smile.

"I know, thanks guys. Now, let's go! I want to know this place." Chloe said as she smiled and kept walking with her friends.

The three girls continued talking, laughing and as they walked across campus, everything was normal and good when they accidentally ran into Brittany's sister Chloe.

"Watch where you walk, weirdo." Brittany said as she started to walk away. But then stopped, "Oh, our first class is in twenty minutes, you should walk faster."She said as she gave her sister a weird smirk.

"What?! You _are_ in our class?" Chloe said, very irritated.

"Yes, unfortunately... Didn't you hear what I said?" The blonde said as she rolled her eyes at Chloe.

"God, not even at college I can avoid you, you are literally everywhere." Chloe said as she sighed. This day was getting even worse.

"Hey, I'm not happy about that too okay? I hate that I have to be around you that often." Brittany said. "Anyway, I should get going, I want to see if there is any hot boys or girls in our class." She finally said as she walked away.

"I can't believe this. I hate her." Chloe said as she started to walk again, her voice sounded really angry.

Aubrey and Stacie just looked at each other and gave Chloe a little smile and walked after their friend. Wanting their day to get better as soon as possible.

* * *

When they finally found the classroom, they took their seats, opened their books and waited to the class to start. The teacher seemed nice, that was a relief.

The classroom was quiet, no one was talking but the teacher, he was nice, he explained the class good and it wasn't making it boring or frustrating. Everything was like that, but after a few minutes the door opened and everyone looked at it, wondering who was it.

When the door opened, it revealed a tiny brunette with heavy eyeliner, piercings, tattoos and dark and tight clothes. She was attractive, she looked like one of those girls who flirt with everyone and have one hundred girlfriends at the same time. Chloe didn't like this at all. But apparently, Brittany found this fascinating because she never took her eyes off the mysterious girl.

"You're late." Said Mr. Matthews, the teacher of english literature.

"I know." Said the brunette, it looks like she just doesn't care about anything.

"Can you tell me why are you late? Um... Beca Mitchell?" Mr. Matthews said as he looked at a list of all the students of his class.

_Beca Mitchell... So that's the name of the mysterious and badass girl._

Beca was walking down the hall when she felt a hand grab her arm making her stop. She sighed and turned around, looking at the person who grabbed her arm, she was tall and blonde with big blue eyes, and before Beca could say anything, the blonde jumped in and said.

"Hey! I'm Brittany, nice to meet you." The blonde said with a big smile.

"Beca." She said coldly, just wanting to walk away and go for lunch, she was starving.

"Yeah, I know. Mr. Matthews said it in class... What an asshole though, he has no right to ask you what were you doing. That's just so rude." Brittany said as she rolled her eyes, trying to have a conversation with the brunette.

"Sure... Look, I'm really hungry and I-" Before Beca could finish her sentence, Brittany interrupted her.

"Awesome! I'm starving too, we can go out for lunch. Someone told me about this great place here, let's go." The blonde said and before Beca could say anything, she grabbed her arm and walked out of the building with her.

* * *

"This is a really good salad, this needs to be our lunch place." Aubrey said as she swallowed her food and pick up more with her fork.

"Definetly, this hamburger is so big and delicious, it reminds me of Carlos." Stacie smirked as she kept chewing her food.

"Gross." Chloe muttered as she kept eating. "And yes, this chicken is really good, we need to go here tomorrow."

They kept eating and talking, then after a few seconds they heard the door opening but they didn't pay attention, only Stacie. She stared at the door and looked at Brittany and Beca who were entering the restaurant. Stacie gestured to her friends so they could see the door and those who were entering.

"This can't be happening right now." The redhead said as she looked at Brittany who had a bright smile on her face, and Beca, who just had a straight face.

"Oh my god, my sister is here." Brittany sighed as she walked with Beca into the restaurant.

"Who?"

"My annoying sister, she's here with her dumb friends. She is the readhead one." The blonde said as she rolled her eyes and looked for a table.

Beca was speechless, she just stared at the redhead and analyzed how beautiful she was, she had a bright beautiful red hair and big blue eyes, she have never seen someone as beautiful as Chloe. Beca came back to her senses when she felt a hand grabbing her arm, dragging her to a table. She heard Brittany say something but didn't pay attention to her.

"So, she's your sister?" The brunette said, ignoring Brittany's words.

"Yes, she is basically my little sister. I'm older by one year. I don't like her." Brittany said as she looked at the menu.

"Why don't you like her?" Beca said as she kept looking at Chloe.

"She is weird, she's into acapella shit, she's not popular and she always likes to do the right thing, she doesn't lives at all. So annoying." Brittany said while reading the menu. "Anyway, I'll order a salad, what do you want? A hamburguer? You look like the kind of girl who likes hamburgers." The blonde said while laughing and calling a waiter.

"Yeah, sure." The brunette said as she looked away, thinking about how beautiful Chloe was.

A few minutes passed and they got their food, Brittany began to eat and talk like crazy but Beca wasn't paying attention at all, she kept thinking about Chloe. Acapella may be lame, but she was sure that there was a lot of interesting things about the redhead, she wanted to get to know her, she _needed_ to. And she wasn't going to be happy until she gets to.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca woke up at the sound of her alarm, she woke up and went to the bathroom.

She lived alone in a small house her father bought for her just because he didn't let her move to LA when she wanted to and he offered her to live in his house with Sheila but of course, Beca won't accept that so he bought her a house. It wasn't too big or too small, it has the right size.

It was raining and everything was quiet. Beca liked this a lot.

The brunette brushed her teeth, washed her face and put on some make up and eyeliner. When she was done witht his, she put on black tight jeans, combat boots and a white shirt with a black jacket.

Beca began to drive, she turned on the radio and smiled when Radioactive by Imagine Dragons was playing. She turned on the volumen and began to sign quietly but then louder, anyways, no one was listening.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

When she was on her way to college, she saw a girl having trouble with her car. She got closer and parked on the sidewalk.

"Everything okay?" She said as she rolled down the window.

The girl turned around and glared at Beca, "Oh yeah, everything is perfect. Just the little thing that it's raining and my car won't work properly."

Beca smiled when the girl turned around, it was Chloe. _She is so beautiful._ She thought.

"Come on, let me drive you." The brunette said as she got out of her car, taking off her jacket and giving it to Chloe.

"Thanks." Chloe said as she accepted the jacket and put it on.

Beca smiled and went to open the car door for the redhead.

"You don't have to do all the chivalrous thing." Rolling her eyes, Chloe said as she got into the car.

"I know. I just want to."

The other girl just sighed and sat quietly while Beca was driving to college.

Beca was getting uncomfortable with that awkward silence so she looked at Chloe and said, "So, what's your name?"

"Chloe."

"You are Brittany's sister right?" Beca said, trying to have a conversation with the redhead.

"Yes, why?" _Now she'll try to get to my sister through me. Great._

"Just wondering... I saw you at Nick's yesterday, you were with some other girls."

"Yes, my best friends."

"So... Where is Brittany?" Chloe sighed at this, she was already getting irritated, she hated when people asked her about her sister. Or maybe she just hated that Beca was asking about her? No, Chloe didn't care about Beca. Or maybe that was she thought.

"She left. She doesn't care about me."

"Really? That's pretty rude." Beca said. She noticed that Brittany didn't like Chloe by the way she described her.

"Yeah. But I don't care."

Beca just nodded and kept driving, they were near Barden. Chloe was relieved by this, she didn't know how to keep talking to the brunette; but on the other hand, Beca didn't wanted this to end, she wanted to know more about Chloe.

"We're here." Beca said as she parked her car, getting out of it, she went to open the door for Chloe again. She didn't know why she was doing all this stuff, she wasn't like this with anyone. Just with Chloe.

"Thanks for the ride, Beca." Chloe smiled.

"No problem red." The brunette smiled at how good Chloe said her name and began to walk with Chloe.

The two kept walking in silence, it was awkward. Very awkward. Beca was thinking about something to talk with the redhead, but she didn't know anything about her. She frowned when she saw two girls waving at Chloe and getting closer, maybe they were Chloe's friends, but for some reason, Beca didn't wanted her to go and she knew that her friends won't like her, especially the blonde one.

"Chloe!" The two girls said as they approached Chloe and Beca.

"Hey girls!" Chloe smiled and hugged both girls.

Beca just stood there awkwardly, pretending to check her phone.

"Whoa, who's that?" Stacie asked as she looked at Beca.

"Beca, my car wasn't working so she drove me here." The redhead replied.

"She's hot." Stacie smirked and winked at Beca, who just looked away.

"She's not, Stacie. Look at her ear monstrosities and tattoos, oh and her clothes. Too alternative and she looks like trouble." Aubrey said as she looked at the brunette, who was now surrounded by girls almost faiting over her. "Oh, and she's also a womanizer."

Chloe just looked at Beca, there were like 10 girls giving their numbers to her and flirting like horny teenage boys.

"Come on Aubrey, she may be a womanizer but you have to admit that she's super hot." Stacie said.

"Okay, enough talking about Beca. Let's go." Chloe said as she began to walk with her friends.

* * *

Beca was sitting on the grass and working on her mixes, it stopped raining and everything was nice. She was alone and no one was bothering her, she was okay with that.

"God! I finally found you." A voice called. Beca looked up and sighed when she saw Brittany standing in front of her.

"Hey Britt." Beca said coldly, not paying much attention to her.

Brittany smiled and sat beside Beca. The brunette frowned and kept working on her mix. Brittany was asking her a lot of questions but Beca wasn't aware of that. The blonde was pretty annoying but Beca didn't know how to tell her that.

"Beca? Oh my god!"

Beca recognized the voice and looked up to see if it was who she thought it was. "Jesse? What, what are you doing here?"

The boy smiled and sat beside Beca, taking off her headphones and putting them on his ears. "This is really good Becs, you are such a DJ."

"Yeah thanks. So, what are you doing here?" Beca asked again.

"I go here. Amy does too, she was getting lunch or something." Jesse replied.

"What? Really? I need to see her. It has been ages."

Brittany didn't know what to do, so she just cleared her throat trying to get noticed.

"Oh hey, I'm Jesse. Beca's best friend." Jesse smiled and greeted Brittany.

"I see. I'm Brittany, nice to meet you."

"Girlfriend?" The boy said looking at Beca.

"What? No, just... a friend I guess." Beca shrugged.

Jesse just smirked and Beca rolled her eyes. It was nice to see him again, they used to be great friends when they were in high school, but after a few months, they stopped talking.

* * *

"Do you need a ride? Or Beca is going to drive you home?" Aubrey asked as she walked with Chloe and Stacie to her car.

"No, I haven't talked to her since this morning." Chloe replied.

"Does she lives near you?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know, she saw me when I was having trouble with my car."

"Oh, I see." Stacie smirked.

"What?" The redhead asked.

"Nothing... Just that she likes you."

"She doesn't."

"But she does though, you also told us that she opened the door for you and come on, she saw you out there and went to help you. She's like your knight in shining armor." Stacie smiled and clapped with her hands.

"You're talking crazy Stace, that was a one day thing. I'm pretty sure it won't happen again." The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Say whatever you want. You know I'm right." Stacie said as she kept walking.}

"And Chloe?" Aubrey started. "Where did you get that jacket? It looks like something you wouldn't buy."

Chloe blushed and remembered that she still had Beca's jacket. "Oh this? Well, it's Beca's. She gave it to me when it was raining to keep me from getting wet." Aubrey just looked at Chloe and raised an eyebrow.

"I would have got wet." Stacie smirked.

"Gross." Aubrey muttered.

The three girls got into Aubrey's car, talking and listening to the radio. Aubrey and Stacie were having full conversation while Chloe just stayed quiet and thinking about Beca. Did she actually like her? No, that wasn't a thing. Beca was a womanizer. _Or maybe that was what Chloe wanted to believe._ Anyway, she tried to forget about Beca but she just couldn't do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca and Jesse where at Beca's house listening to music and eating pizza, they were catching up because they haven't seen each other in months.

"So, what have you been doing?" Jesse grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Not much, I still do mixes, I still don't get along with my dad and the step-monster, so yeah." Beca replied.

"That sucks, but at least he bought you this nice house dude." Jesse smiled.

Beca just smiled and rolled her eyes then asked while grabbing a slice of pizza, "Yeah. And you? I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

"Whoa? Beca Mitchell missed me? This is a glorious moment!" The boy laughed.

"Shut up weirdo. I didn't miss you."

"Ouch, that cut deep Becs, I'm hurt." Jesse said as he grabbed his heart dramatically.

"Dork."

"Anyway, I haven't done a lot of stuff, I went to this cool movie thing in San Francisco."

"That's nice, how was it?" Beca asked.

"Well you know, just a bunch of nerds faiting over movies." Jesse smirked.

Beca laughed and said nothing, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"So, Becs. What's your deal with that blonde girl you were a few days ago?" Jesse asked.

"She's nobody, she likes me but I don't. Her name is Brittany."

"Then why do you hang out with her?"

"I didn't had anyone else and she basically stalks me, I don't have a choice." Beca sighed.

"Oh, got it. I really thought she was your girlfriend. I'll make a move on her then." Jesse winked.

"Feel free to do it."

"Does she have a hot evil twin? You could get the evil one and I get Brittany."

"Yes, but she's not evil. She is actually beautiful." Beca grabbed her drink and almost choked when she realized what she just said. "I mean, she's ok, you know. Not a big deal."

Jesse grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Come on Becs! Tell me about her."

"No."

"Aw Beca, please. I'm begging you!"

"She has red hair, big blue eyes, beautiful smile and her voice is sweet and nice. But she kind of hates me so." The brunette sighed.

"That's sweet of you Becaw. You should talk to her."

"I can't, she makes me nervous." Jesse grinned big and this and Beca rolled her eyes, "Shut up Jesse."

"I haven't said anything!" He raised his hands defensively, "But you should talk to her though, at least be her friend."

"Yeah I think I can do that, I'll try."

Jesse and Beca kept talking and having fun together. They were like brother and sister, everything was fine between them. They used to be really close in high school and it was nice to catch up and be together again in college.

* * *

"Chloe wake up!" Aubrey said as she began to get dressed, she and Chloe had a sleepover at her placel and they over slept.

"What time is it?" Chloe said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Time to get up, come on we're going to be late!" The blonde said, getting stressed.

"Geez, fine. I'll go to the bathroom." Chloe said, getting up of the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up!"

A few minutes passed and they were both dressed and on their way to college. They were having a nice conversation about acapella and their high school times.

"Remember when you puked while singing _I Saw The Sign_?" Chloe smirked, she loved teasing the blonde with that.

"Of course I do. I can't forget that even though I've tried to." Aubrey sighed.

"Oh my god, and that big crush you used to have on Unicycle." Chloe laughed at the thought of Aubrey liking a Treble.

"Shut up Chloe!"

"I still can't believe it! With that Treble rule and you ended having a crush on one of them." The redhead laughed.

"Okay, enough." Aubrey rolled her eyes and looked at her friend then gave her a weird look and poiting to Chloe's clothes.

"What?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing Beca's jacket?"

Chloe blushed and realized that she had the jacket on. It's not that she didn't know, but she was hoping that her friend would not notice. "It's really comfy, it keeps me warm." She bit her lip.

"Seriously Chloe? Why do you have it?" Aubrey glared at the redhead.

"I don't know Bree. She's not that bad you know?"

"She _is_ that bad. She's a womanizer Chloe. You've only met her once and you already have a crush on her."

"I _don't_ have acrush on Beca, I just want to know her better. That's all." Chloe said. Maybe she had a crush on Beca, maybe she hadn't. She needed to figure out that soon.

"Whatever, just be careful with her. I don't want you to get hurt." Aubrey smiled.

"I know, and I won't. Don't worry Bree." Chloe gave Aubrey a soft smile.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe were walking when Stacie approached them almost running, she looked really excited about something.

"Guys! Oh my god, we need to go to this movie night here in Barden, they will have a projector and everyone is going to sit on the grass." Stacie said excitedly.

"That looks like so much fun and relax, we should go Bree." Chloe smiled at the idea of that.

"Yeah sure, I need a night of relax. When is that?" Aubrey asked.

"Tomorrow at 8, everyone is going." Stacie replied.

"Can I ask Beca if she wants to go?" The redhead said while biting her lip.

Stacie grinned and nodded, on the other hand, Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

"Yes! We can all hang out together." Stacie smiled.

"I don't know, why do you want her to go?" Aubrey asked, still not sure about Beca going with them.

"I told you that I wanted to get to know her. Come on Bree, she won't cause trouble." Chloe said looking at Aubrey with puppy eyes.

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes before she said, "Ugh, fine. You can ask Beca to go with us."

"Yes! Thank you!" The redhead smiled. "I'll ask her later."

* * *

"Okay guys, get out your books and open them on the page 132, copy the first two paragraphs and then summarize them. I will receive them the end of the class. You have 30 minutes, go." Mrs. Smith, the art teacher said as she sat on her desk.

"Hey, Chloe." A familiar voice whispered, the redhead looked around and smiled when realized that was Beca the one who called her.

"Hey Becs."

"Do you have a pen? I think I lost mine." Beca smiled.

"Sure, here." Chloe smiled and handed Beca a black pen.

"Thanks." Beca smirked and took Chloe's pen and began to work.

Everyone kept working, and when the time was up, everyone got up and gave their papers to Mrs. Smith and walked out of the classroom.

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie walked through the campus, it was almost time to go but Chloe was looking for Beca, she wanted to ask her to go to the movie night the next day.

"Wait, there she is. I'll be right back." Chloe smiled and approached Beca who was standing under a tree checking her phone.

While Chloe was walking towards Beca, she saw her sister approaching her as well and her smile fell when they started to talk. She kept walking though, she wouln't let her sister ruin her opportunity.

"Hey DJ." Brittany said as she poked Beca's arm.

"Hey Brittany."

"So, I was wondering. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, I think I'll hang out wit-" Before Beca could finish her sentence, she felt Brittany's lips against hers, and she immediately pulled away from the blonde.

"Why did you do that?" Beca asked confused and irritated.

Before Brittany could say something, she saw Chloe with a shocked expression in her face and running away. Beca tried to chase her but the redhead was faster.

"Chloe! Chloe wait!" Beca yelled as she kept running.

After a few seconds, she gave up and walked to her car. She was fucked up, she was sure Chloe hated her. Her sister kissed her, she was screwed.

Beca tried calling Chloe, but there was no answer. The brunette was frustrated and irritated. She wanted to kill Brittany.

* * *

"Chloe? What happened? Are you okay?" Aubrey asked worried when she saw Chloe crying.

"You were right, Bree. She is a womanizer, she was just using me to get to my sister. I can't believe I actually wanted to trust her." Chloe said between sobs.

"Oh Chlo, what happened?"

"Brittany and Beca kissed, I was walking towards Beca and they kissed."

"Are you serious? What an asshole, she won't be alive tomorrow." Aubrey said angrily.

"It's okay Bree, she's not worth it."

Aubrey just nodded and walked with Chloe to her car, she couldn't believe Beca could be that dumb, she obviously knew Chloe and Brittany hated each other. She wanted nothing but kill the brunette right there.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was sitting on her bed, not knowing what to do to fix everything. Chloe was obviously upset with her, and Brittany kept texting her annoying messages like they were a couple.

_Hey hottie, wanna come over? -B x_

_I can't._

_Come on babe. I bought new underwear ;)_

_So?_

_Sooo, it may be new... But I wouldn't mind if you take it off later..._

Beca just sighed and ignored the last message, she didn't want to talk to Brittany, she kinda hated her right now. Beca needed someone to talk, so she texted Jesse and Amy.

_**Group chat: Jesse, Fat Amy.**_

_**Beca: **__I need your help._

**_Fat Amy: _**_sure, what's up shorty?_

**_Jesse:_**_ what's wrong Becaw?_

**_Beca:_**_okay... You know Brittany right? Well, she kinda kissed me while Chloe was watching._

**_Fat Amy:_**_ omg whoa, wait girl. Brittany is Chloe's sister right? That's fucked upppp_

**_Beca:_**_Yes. I know Amy. _

**_Jesse:_**_Okay Becs well... I'm coming over, you too Amy._

**_Beca:_**_Huh?_

**_Fat Amy:_**_Yes shawshank, it will be better. Wait for us :)_

**_Beca:_**_Okay._

Beca waited almost half an hour to her friends to come to her house. When they arrived, Beca let them come in.

They were sitting on the couch when Amy said, "So, tell us what exactly happened."

Beca sighed, "Okay, I was checking my phone and Brittany came, she asked me something then she kissed me." Beca covered her face in frustration, "When I pulled away, I saw Chloe, she looked really shocked and upset. Then she ran way and I tried to chase her but she was faster."

"So you didn't want to kiss her right?" Jesse asked.

"Of course not, I don't like her." Beca replied.

"But you like Chloe. Do you?" Amy said.

Beca remained silent, did she like the redhead?

"Beca?" The blonde said.

"I d-don't know." Beca said, sounding really confused.

"You can tell us Becs." Jesse said softly. He knew Beca wasn't good when it came to admitting her feelings.

"Yes, okay? I fucking like her." Beca said as she bit her lip.

Jesse and Amy smiled big and looked at Beca, who only rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Now, what am I going to do?" The brunette asked while moving her hand through her hair.

"Well, you need to tell her the truth, just like it happened. I'm sure she'll understand." Jesse smiled.

"Yeah short stuff. I heard about this movie night tomorrow at Barden, maybe she'll be there. You should go." Amy said.

"Movie night?" Beca made a weird face.

"You don't have to see the movies, just find Chloe, tell her everything and make out with her in the backseat of your car." Jesse grinned and Beca gave him a playful slap on his arm.

"Okay. I think that might work, _minus_ the make out part." The brunette smirked.

"Boooo, don't be a party pooper!" Amy laughed.

"Whatever, I can't wait for tomorrow." Beca smiled.

* * *

"So? What happened?" Aubrey said as she served a cup of ice tea for Chloe.

"I saw her talking to Brittany and then Brittany kissed her." Chloe said sadly.

"Did Beca kiss her back?"

"I don't know, I ran away after I saw the kiss."

Aubrey just nodded and remain silent for a few seconds, "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you still have Beca's jacket?" Aubrey said while pointing at Chloe who was still wearing the jacket Beca gave to her a few days ago.

"I don't know." Chloe said as she rubbed her own arms, feeling the jacket.

"Do you like Beca?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I don't know Bree, I'm confused." Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I want to not like her, but I can't help it."

"Has she talked to you after the kiss?"

"She texted me a lot, but I just ignore her. I was so angry, Bree."

"I still can't believe it, she is an asshole Chlo."

"I know... Let's just not talk about it, I don't feel like talking about her anymore." Chloe said.

"Yeah, well. Are we still going to that movie night tomorrow?"

"Yes! That will be fun." Chloe smiled.

"What will be fun?" Brittany asked as she approached both girls who were sitting on the couch.

"Nothing." Chloe said irritated.

"Whoa keep your claws." The blonde said.

Aubrey sighed and looked at Chloe before she spoke, "We are going to this movie night tomorrow at Barden."

"Oh yeah? At what time is that?"

"8pm. But I bet you have better things to do so." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I actually don't, but maybe I'll tell Beca, we are basically dating." Brittany smirked devilishly.

Chloe felt the anger start to build, she was going to kill Brittany right there, but Aubrey grabbed her arm and said, "We don't care about who you're dating, Brittany."

"Whatever, you are just jealous because I'm dating the hottest girl at Barden... Besides me of course."

"Bitch." Chloe muttered.

"What did you say?" Brittany raised an eyebrow and glared at her sister.

"I said _bitch_." Chloe raised her voice and got up of the couch.

Brittany just laughed before she looked firmly at Chloe, "Say whatever you want, you are just jealous as fuck because Beca is mine. And by the way, I know that you still have her jacket. You're pathetic." Before Chloe could say something, her sister turned around and walked away.

"I fucking hate her." Chloe said angrily.

"I know, I hate her too." Aubrey said, "Anyway, I should get going, it's getting late. Sorry Chlo, I'll see you tomorrow okay? And don't pay attention to her."

"Okay Bree, goodnight." Chloe hugged Aubrey and opened the door for her.

After Aubrey left, Chloe went to her room, changed into sleeping clothes and got into bed. She still had Beca's jacket, she hugged it tight and cried softly. She couldn't believe she and her sister were dating. Chloe was destroyed, even though she still had feelings for the brunette, she didn't want to see Beca ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca was walking with Jesse and Amy, they were going to one of their classes. Of course, Beca didn't want to go, she was basically being forced by their friends.

"Did you do the homework?" Jesse asked at Beca but she didn't pay attention, she just kept walking.

"Becaw?" The boy poked at Beca's side.

"Huh? Yeah yeah sure." Beca said confused and Jesse laughed, "What?"

"There was no homework Beca." Amy laughed.

"Then why did you ask?" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to get your attention, it was like you weren't here." Jesse replied.

Beca was about to say a sarcastic comment when she saw a familiar redhead walking alone. _Chloe_. Maybe this was the best opportunity to talk to her. The brunette walked towards Chloe, hoping she would listen to her. Hoping she didn't hate her. All Beca wanted is to talk to the redhead and explain everything. But Chloe didn't want that at all.

"Chloe!" Beca said as she approached the redhead.

Chloe just rolled her eyes when she saw Beca and turned around and began to walk away.

"Chloe please, talk to me." The brunette said as she chased the older girl.

"Seriously, Beca? Are you _fucking_ serious?" Chloe scoffed and glared at Beca.

"I just want to talk." Beca looked at Chloe.

"I don't. Go talk to your girlfriend." Chloe said before she began to walk away, again.

"Girlfriend?" Beca asked confused and Chloe turned around, giving Beca an angry look.

"Seriously? Don't do the 'I don't know what's going on' act, Beca. I'm done with you." Chloe finally said and walked away, leaving Beca on her thoughts, anger and confusion were over her. She dind't know what to do. She didn't know how to fix this.

* * *

Later that same day, Beca was with Jesse at her house, they were talking about what happened earlier in Barden.

"She hates me." Beca said to Jesse.

"She doesn't hate you," Jesse said, gaining an eye roll from Beca, "Well, maybe a little. But it's not your fault though."

"Of course it is Jesse."

"No it's not, you didn't kiss Brittany on purpose, she kissed you and you pulled away immediately. That's all." Jesse pointed.

"Still, she thinks I wanted to kiss her."

"All you need to do is tell her, tonight, at the movie night."

"I don't know if she will even listen to me, she said that she was done with me." Beca said, almost wanting to cry. Why did she want to cry? She never cried over someone, and she have never got that attached to someone who she didn't even knew that well.

"You have to try though, make her listen. You will tell her nothing but the truth." The boy said.

"I know. But there is something else" Beca started, "Chloe told me to go and talk to my 'girlfriend'."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jesse asked confused.

"Of course I don't, but" Beca's eyes widened and her mouth opened, "Oh my god."

Jesse remained silent, waiting for Beca to keep talking.

"That fucking bitch." The brunette muttered angrily.

"Wait, do you think Brittany told Chloe that you were her girlfriend?" Jesse's mouth opened.

Beca nodded and ran her hands through her hair, she was frustrated, but she was mostly angry. She couldn't believe Brittany actually _did_ that. The brunette was going to have a serious talk with Brittany in a few hours.

* * *

It was 8:30pm, almost everyone was in Barden, the first movie they were playing was _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower_, it was such a good movie, everyone was enjoying it.

Beca arrived with Jesse and Amy, she was looking for Chloe, she looked everywhere while she was walking with her friends. They were having a light talk as they walked to the football field (there's where the movies were playing).

"Is that The Perks Of Being A Wallfower?" Jesse said excited.

"I don't know and I don't care." Beca said.

"Ouch, rude." Jesse said playfully.

"Walk faster buds, I want a nice spot to sit, I heard that movie is really good... And Logan Lerman is there, he's cute." Amy smiled.

"See Becs?" Jesse smiled and bumped his elbow against Beca's arm.

Beca just smilled and rolled her eyes. They kept talking and walking to the football field when Beca saw a blonde girl, she immediatelly knew who she was and walked angrily towards her.

"What the fuck, Brittany?" The brunette said, glaring at the girl.

"Oh, hey babe." Brittany smirked.

"Don't _fucking_ call me like that." Beca spat.

"Whoa, calm down Becs." Brittany leaned to rub Beca's arm but she immediatelly pulled Brittany's hand away.

Brittany just stood there and drinking from her soda.

"I can't believe you told Chloe that I was your girlfriend. Why did you fucking do that?"

"You aren't? Last time I checked, you kissed me." Brittany shrugged.

"No, _yo_ukissed me and _I_ pulled away." Beca took a deep breath, "Why did you even kiss me?"

"The truth?" Brittany sighed and Beca nodded, "Chloe was walking towards you, and I knew she liked you. It's pathetic, she has like this stupid high school crush on you," The blonde rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I kissed you to show her that she didn't have any chance with you. Because she doesn't. She's a loser."

Beca felt the anger build up but she was also relieved and a little bit happy. So, Chloe liked her, that's a good thing. Maybe she still likes her, maybe there is still hope. She couldn't give up after she just heard that.

Anyways, she still hated Brittany.

"I can't believe you. Don't talk to me again." Beca said angrily, "And other thing, Chloe is _not_ a loser, she is way better than you. That's why I like _her_ and I _do not_ like _you_." She finally said and began to walk away.

Beca walked to her friends but she didn't find them, she thought they were in the football field so she walked over there. When she was on her way, she saw Aubrey, she have seen her with Chloe many times, so she thought she might be there with her.

"Hey." Beca said shyly as she approached the blonde, "I'm Beca."

"I know." Aubrey scoffed.

"Okay... Um, do you know where is Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"She doesn't wants to see you."

_Perfect._

"I need to talk to her, please." Beca pleaded.

"What do you want to tell her? She probably hates you right now. I can't believe you're dating her sister. You're the worst." Aubrey spat.

"Whoa, I'm not dating her sister. She said that to Chloe because she is a fucking liar and wanted Chloe to realize that she 'didn't had a chance'. Which it's not true, though." Beca said.

Aubrey's eyes widened, so Beca was telling the truth? She wasn't a womanizer?

"So, you are not dating Brittany?" Aubrey said calmly.

"Absolutely not, and I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I pulled away immediatelly."

"Wow, I-I'm sorry Beca."

"It's okay," Beca smiled, "But, could you _please_ tell me where is Chloe? I need to explain her everything."

"She went to the bathroom over there," Aubrey pointed to the right, "Just walk over there and maybe you'll find her."

Beca smiled and thanked Aubrey, then she walked away, all she wanted was to explain everything to Chloe and tell her everything, she even wanted to tell Chloe how she felt about her. She couldn't stand it anymore.

The brunette kept walking and looking around, hoping she'll see Chloe. After a few seconds, she finally found her and immediatelly approached her and grabbed her arm.

"Chloe, can we talk?"

"I have nothing to talk to you." Chloe said as she tried to break Beca's grasp but she only pulled her closer.

"Chloe, please. I need to explain you everything." Beca pleaded as she looked into Chloe's eyes. They were beautiful, big and blue. The prettiest eyes Beca has ever seen.

Chloe sighed and grabbed Beca by her arm and took her to a place where they could be alone.

"Talk." Chloe said firmly.

Beca sighed and took a deep breath, "Okay. The first thing you need to know is that I didn't kiss Brittany, she kissed me and I immediatelly pulled away but you didn't see because you ran away and didn't let me explain. She kissed me because she wanted you to know that you didn't have a chance with me. That's not true though," Beca smiled lightly and so did Chloe. "Anyway, she told you that we were dating because of the same stupid reason. I don't like Brittany, I never did. I like _you_, Chloe." Beca said as she got closer to the redhead, looking into her eyes.

"Is that true?" Chloe said softly.

"Of course it is," Beca said as she moved one hand to Chloe's cheek, caressing it softly, "Can you give me a chance? Please?"

"Yes." Chloe nodded and smiled.

Beca smiled and closed the distance between them and kissed her, Chloe kissed her back and it was amazing, Beca wanted to do this for a long time. The kiss was slow and gently, their lips fit perfectly, they forgot about everything else around them. That was _their_ moment.

After a few seconds, they separated, both smiling.

"So, yes?" Beca whispered softly against Chloe's lips.

"Of course, yes." Chloe giggled and leaned over to kiss Beca again.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca woke up happily that morning, she finally got to tell Chloe how she felt and she even kissed her. Also, she put Brittany in place. Last night was perfect, everything was so good. Beca couldn't feel happier, everything was perfect and all she wanted right now was go to Barden and see Chloe.

They haven't said something official like "will you be my girlfriend?" And hey had agreed to take things slow. Beca was okay with that.

She brushed her teeth and took a shower, then she put on black tight jeans, her usual combat boots and a plaid shirt. Beca put eyeliner on and did her hair, after that, she put on some perfume. She wanted to smell good for Chloe. Was that weird? She didn't care.

When she was ready, she got out of her house and walked to her car and sighed when she saw her dad standing outside.

"What do you want?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you too Becs," Warren Mitchell said and Beca just sighed. "I just wanted to say hello, I haven't see you in like two weeks. How have you been?"

"Good, great actually." She couldn't help but smile when she remembered Chloe and what had happened.

"Oh, is there a special reason... Or someone?" Warren smiled, he liked when Beca was happy.

"Yeah, that includes a bubbly redhead," Beca started and looked at her phone to look at the time. "But, I won't have this talk with you, I should get going." She finally said and got into her car.

"Have a good day, Beca!" He smiled and waved at her daughter before he got into his house again.

* * *

Beca parked her car and grabbed her bag then began to walk through campus and looking for Chloe.

While walking, she saw a few cheerleaders looking at her like she had an extra leg or something. Beca just frowned and ignored them but one of the girls approached her.

"Hey! You are Beca right? Beca Mitchell?" The brunette said happily.

"Um, yeah." Beca said in a confused tone, "How do you know me?"

"My best friend is in a class with you. History I think." The girl replied and Beca just raised an eyebrow. What was going on?

"Okay... And you are?"

"I'm Samantha, but call me Sam. I hate Samantha." She made a disgusted face, "Anyway, you're really hot."

Beca made a surprised face, not knowing what to do. "Uh, thanks?"

Sam just giggled and smiled then Beca talked again, "What did you want?"

"Oh right, um there is this big party on friday night. Wanna come?"

"I don't know, I might pass by..." Beca replied, she didn't know if the party was a good idea. And if she actually wanted to go, she'd go with Chloe.

"Great! Here," The girl handed Beca a paper with her numer written on it. "That's my number, call me if you are going." Sam finally said and walked over to her friends, they looked pretty excited and Beca found that very weird.

Anyway, Beca didn't care about that girl and just forgot about it. She kept walking and smiled when she saw a perky redhead talking to Aubrey. She approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey there."

Chloe smiled and turned around in Beca's arms, facing her and leaning over to peck her lips and say, "Hi Becs."

Beca just smiled and wrapped one arm around Chloe's waist pulling her closer by her side and chuckled when Aubrey made a disgusted face.

"I'm not used to this _thing_." Aubrey said.

"It's okay to be jealous Aubrey." Beca smirked.

"Don't be stupid, I would rather be with a Treble than being with you." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about Chloe, but thank you."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. "You are so sweet."

"Shh." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe on the lips, "I'm badass."

"Ew, whatever. I'll go to class." Aubrey finally said and walked away, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

"So, are you hungry?" Beca asked.

"Starving, I didn't have time to eat breakfast."

"Let's go to Nick's, I'm also starving." Beca smiled and began to walk with Chloe.

* * *

When they were at Nick's, Beca ordered her and Chloe's food and waited for it and frowned when she saw a familiar blonde on the door.

"No fucking way." Becca muttered.

"What?" Chloe asked and Beca pointed to the door with her head, "Fuck."

Brittany quickly noticed both girls and smirked as she approached them, leaning over the table, "What a beautiful surprise." The blonde said.

"Brittany." Beca said sharply.

"Whoa, calm down little Beca. I just came to talk," Brittany started. "So, are you two a thing now?"

"That's none of your business." Chloe spat.

"Oh come on sis, I just want to know," Brittany glared at Chloe before she turned to Beca, "You left me for her? Seriously Beca?"

"I never liked you."

"You were going to, it's inevitable. Everyone likes me." Brittany smiled.

"Apparently _not_ everyone." Chloe said.

Brittanny chuckled and bobbed her head side to side. "Oh Chloe, always that stupid. Your little girlfriend will come to me when she gets bored of you. You are just a distraction." The blonde finally said and walked away, going to other table.

Chloe opened her mouth in disbelief, she was about to say something when the barista came with their foods and left again.

"Don't pay attention to her, you are not a distraction. I really like you, Chloe. She won't get between us." Beca spoke first, giving Chloe a warm smile before holding her hand.

Chloe smiled and squeezed Beca's hand gently, "I know, I just hate that she said that."

"Me too, but what she said was a lie."

Chloe just smiled and leaned over to kiss Beca gently on the lips before starting to eat her food.

* * *

Later, at 10:45pm to be exact, Beca and Chloe were at Beca's house, cuddling in bed and listening to music. Chloe had her arms wrapped around Beca's waist and resting her head against her chest while Beca's arm was around her waist, tracing shapes against her back smoothly.

"So... I talked to this girl today." Beca spoke.

"Mhm? Who?" Chloe tilted her head up to look at Beca.

"Her name is Sam, she's a cheerleader. But that's not important," Beca started. "She told me about this party on friday night and she asked me if I wanted to go."

"And...?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I told her I might go, but not alone," Beca bit her lip. "I was hoping you'd go with me... I mean, only if you want to of course."

Chloe smiled and said, "Are you asking me to go with you? As your date to the party?"

"Yeah, w-we are dating, right?"

"I think so." Chloe smiled.

"You think so?" Beca frowned. Was this a fling or something official?

"Yeah I mean, if I go to the party with you. What am I going to say if someone wants to dance with me?"

"You tell them that you have a girlfriend to dance with." Beca immediately blushed when she realized what she just said.

"A girlfriend?" Chloe smiled big, she wanted to be officially Beca's girlfriend.

"Yes. I want you to be my girlfriend, only if you want to though." Beca smiled nervously.

Chloe smiled and leaned over to kiss Beca on the lips, the brunette smiled into the kiss and pulled Chloe closer by her waist and bit her lip when they separated.

"Is that a yes?" Beca asked, still smiling.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend Beca." Chloe smiled and Beca pulled her into another kiss, this time more deeply. Beca licked at Chloe's bottom lip and moved her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth and smiled when she heard Chloe moan softly into the kiss.

They kept making-out for a few minutes, then Chloe pulled away in need of some air, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Beca panted.

Chloe just giggled and tried to grab her phone that was vibrating in her back pocket, "Uh Becs? Can you help me here?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"My phone is vibrating but I can't take it, it's on my back pocket." Chloe bit her lip.

"Uh yeah, sure." Beca blushed and moved her hand to Chloe's ass, moving it to one of the pockets.

"Wrong pocket." Chloe giggled and buried her face against Beca's neck, nuzzling softly against it.

Beca bit her lip and moved her hand to the other pocket, grabbing Chloe's phone and accidentally squeezing her ass, "Sorry."

Chloe smiled against Beca's neck. "What is it?"

"It's a message from your mom."

"What does it says?"

"She's asking if you are going home tonight." Beca paused for a moment, "It's kinda late, you can spend the night here if you want to."

"That would be nice, tell her I'm spending the night here. I'm too tired to type." Chloe yawned against her girlfriend's neck and Beca shivered.

"Done, we can sleep now. Do you want to change?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe smiled and sat up in Beca's bed, looking at the brunette as she got out of the bed, looking for some clothes.

"I have this shirt and shorts." Beca handed the clothes to her girlfriend and walked to the bathroom. "You can change here, I'll go to the bathroom."

After a few seconds, Beca got out of the bathroom and her eyes widened when she saw Chloe sitting on her bed just wearing the shirt she gave to her, not wearing shorts or any pants.

"I don't like sleeping with pants or shorts, but I can put them on if you are uncomfortable." Chloe bit her lip.

"No, it's okay. You look hot." Beca shook her head after she said that, "I mean, you don't look hot. Well, you do, but, I-" The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Chloe laughed and got up of the bed, getting closer to Beca and whispering against her lips, "You look pretty good too, these shorts look amazing on you."

Beca blushed and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist pulling her closer to kiss her slowly, "Good, now let's go to sleep."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand, moving her to the bed. Once they were laying down together, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, snuggling closer to her girlfriend and resting her head against her chest.

"Goodnight Chlo." Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Goodnight." Chloe replied softly as she fell asleep in Beca's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe woke up in Beca's arms, smiling brightly and cuddling even closer to her, nuzzling against her neck and occasionally kissing softly at it, waiting for her girlfriend to wake up. They didn't have morning classes that day so they could cuddle for the next 4 hours if they wanted to.

Beca smiled when she felt Chloe's kisses against her neck and pulled her closer by her waist, kissing the top of her head and mumbling softly against it, "Mm, morning babe."

"Morning." Chloe smiled as she leaned up to kiss Beca's lips.

"How did you sleep?" Beca asked as she kissed her girlfriend again while tracing shapes against Chloe's back with her fingers.

"Very well, cuddling you made it better." Chloe smiled at the brunette's touch.

Beca smiled and moved to kiss Chloe's forehead and whisper, "The party is today. Ready to be my official date?"

"Oh yeah, everyone is going to be so jealous." Chloe giggled.

"Is that sarcasm, Beale?"

"No, totally true. You're stunning."

"Shut up. You are." Beca blushed.

"We can argue about that later. Now, I just want to cuddle."

The brunette smiled and pulled Chloe closer to her body, wrapping her arms tightly round her girlfriend, holding her and not letting go. That's all she wanted. She could say that she was truly happy right now.

* * *

They were on her way to Barden. Beca was driving and Chloe was either staring at her or singing the songs that came on the radio. Then, after a few minutes Beca noticed something.

"I see you still have my jacket." Beca smirked as she looked at Chloe who was wearing the jacket Beca gave to her when they first officially met.

Chloe blushed and bit her lip, "Do you want it back?"

"No, it looks great on you. Besides, you are my girlfriend now so I think I'm suppossed to give you my jacket when you're cold and stuff."

"You gave it to me before we were dating." Chloe smiled and this time, it was Beca's time to blush.

"I uh, yeah, I know. You caught my eye I guess." Beca said, trying to keep it cool.

"You're adorable? Did you know that?"

"Well, no. I'm not." Beca smirked and moved to give Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek.

When Beca parked her car, she got out of it and opened the door for Chloe and smiled. The redhead enjoyed when Beca did these little things for her, she knew Beca wasn't like that with anyone, so that made her feel special.

"What class do you have now?" Beca said as she linked her fingers with Chloe while they walked.

"Art. You?"

"Ugh, history." Beca sighed.

"It's not that bad baby, we can hang out after class." Chloe gave Beca a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know, but anyway, I should get going. I'll text you later Chlo." Beca kissed Chloe before she walked away from her girlfriend.

Chloe smiled and left to her class, she only had two classes thay day. That was a good thing, because she could hang out with Beca really soon.

* * *

"Chloe?" Aubrey called.

"Bree, hey! What's up?" Chloe smiled.

"Nothing, what are you doing after college?" Aubrey asked as she began to walk with her best friend.

"I think I'll go out for lunch with Beca, why?"

"Oh..." Everytime Aubrey wanted to do something with Chloe after college or at any time, she always had plans with Beca.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that you've been hanging out with Beca a lot, I feel like I never see you Chlo." Aubrey said sadly.

"Hold on." Chloe smiled and pulled out her phone.

_"Hey you." _A voice responded.

"Hey Becs." Chloe smiled and Aubrey just raised an eyebrow with confusion.

_"So, what's up? Do you want me to pick you up?"_

"Well, can we postpone it baby?"

_"Uh, sure I guess. But why?"_

"I want to hang out with Aubrey, we haven't seen each other in ages. Is that okay?" Chloe bit her lip.

_"Yeah, go do your girly thing. I'll buy some clothes for the party."_ Beca laughed, _"Yes, I'll go shopping."_

"Are you serious? I can't believe this is actually happening!" Chloe laughed.

_"Me neither, believe me."_ Beca paused, _"But, you should go and hang out with Aubrey, I'll pick you up for the party."_

"That's fine, thank you babe."

_"No__problem."_

Chloe hung up and looked at her friend, "Now, let's go, I'm free." she smiled.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Aubrey said, even though she liked that she finally will hang out with her best friend, she felt like she was intruding into her relationship with Beca.

"It's okay Bree, I miss you."

Aubrey smiled and began to walk with Chloe, they had agreed to go shopping for new clothes for the party.

* * *

They had spent almsot three hours at the mall, they were okay with that. It was nice, they had a great best friend time, Chloe told Aubrey about how good her relationship was going, Chloe really liked Beca and the blonde was happy for her friend, she loved seeing Chloe happy.

Now, they were at the redhead's house, talking and watching some silly movie to kill some time.

"So, are you going with Beca to the party?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course, she is going to pick me up at 8." Chloe replied.

Aubrey smiled and looked at her phone, "Oh god! It's 7:30pm, I should get going. I need to get ready, and you too."

"Why do you have to get ready?" Brittany asked as she opened the door of Chloe's room.

"For a party. What are you doing here?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Mom asked if you wanted pancakes." Brittany paused, "But anyway, I don't care about your stupid plans." she finally said and left the room.

Aubrey sighed and got up of the bed, "Don't let her bother you Chlo."

"I know... I need to get ready though, Beca would be here soon." Chloe smiled.

"Right. See you later." Aubrey smiled and left.

* * *

Beca was on her way to Chloe's house, she was excited, and that was weird because she wasn't the type of person who enjoyed parties. But maybe this was different because she was going with Chloe.

_Hey babe, I'm on my way. Are you ready?_

The answer was almost instantly.

_Yes! Can't wait :)_

_Me neither. Be there soon._

Beca smiled and kept driving, after a few minutes, she was at Chloe's house. She parked her car and got out of it to walk to the house and knock at the door.

"Beca?" Someone said when the door opened.

"Brittany?" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Beca?" A voice called from behind.

"Sam?" Beca was now frozen.

_Shit._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! sorry for this shitty chapter. I promise the next one will be so much better. Plus, it will get smut ;)_**

**_Anyway, thank you for all your nice reviews! It means a lot. x_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam? What are you dong here?" Beca asked, still shocked by the situation.

"Well, I'm Brittany's friend and we were getting ready for the party." Sam paused, "What are you doing here?"

Before Beca could reply, Chloe appeared from behind, smiling brightly when she saw her girlfriend.

"Hi Becs." Chloe gave Beca a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey." Beca smiled and wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist pulling her closer.

Sam smiled awkwardly and replied, "Oh, I see." she didn't know they were dating.

"Right. Sam, she's Chloe. My girlfriend." Beca bit her lip.

"I know her, she's Brittany's friend." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah." Sam bit her lip.

"Let's go to my room." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, grabbind her arm taking her upstairs, "See you later Sam."

"Alright." Sam finally said and sighed when she saw the two girls go upstairs.

"What's up?" Brittany said as she walked into the room where Sam was.

"Nothing important." Sam paused for a moment, "Beca is dating your sister?"

"Ugh, yes. I don't know what does she sees in her." Brittany rolled her eyes, "How do you know Beca anyway?"

"Uh, I kinda invited her to tonight's party." Sam replied.

"Why? Do you like her or something?" Brittany laughed but when she saw Sam's face she stopped, "Wait, do you? Oh my god!"

"No! I mean, she is pretty hot, I invited her to the party because I thought she would show up alone," Sam paused. "But now I see she isn't."

"Yeah, I don't know why is she even dating Chloe."

"Me neither... I was hoping I could have some fun with her during the party," Sam smiled, "And after."

"Well, you still can have some fun with her tonight." The blonde smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about being a homewrecker?"

"What? No, I can't do that." Sam shook her head.

"Oh you sure can, come on!" Brittany smiled, "Look, you like Beca and Chloe basically stole her from me."

"I don't know Britt, I can't make Beca cheat on Chloe with me." Sam ran her hand through her hair.

"Ugh, fine." Brittany sighed. "But if you change your mind, just tell me."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were making up heatedly in Chloe's bed. The brunette was on top of her girlfriend kissing her hard and deeply and running her hands through her body. After a few minutes of kissing, Beca moved her lips to Chloe's neck sucking and biting softly, leaving visible red marks. Smirking, she licked the smarks she just made.

Chloe moaned softly and bit her lip hard, enjoying what Beca was doing. After a few minutes of making out, she realized that they were going to be late for the party.

"Beca." Chloe breathed.

"Mm?" Beca bit gently at her neck.

"God," Chloe bit her lip hard and cupped Beca's face to kiss her lips. "We're going to be late."

"I know." Beca smirked and kissed Chloe slow and hard for a few seconds before she bit her lip and pulled away, getting out of the bed and fix her hair and clothes.

"Tease." The older girl sighed and got out of the bed and began to fix her make up.

Chloe was kinda relieved that they stopped, not that she didn't want Beca, because hell, she really wanted her, but she was scared to ruin things. She knew Beca was a lot more experienced than her, the brunette looked like the kind of girl that blows your mind in bed and leaves you speechless. Chloe wasn't a virgin, she have slept with boys and girls, but she wasn't that experienced. That's why she was so nervous about it. What if Beca breaks up with her because of her bed skills? What if Beca doesn't wants to have sex with her anymore? _Fuck._

"Everything okay?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe shook her head, "I mean, yes, everything okay." she smiled softly.

"Okay babe, let's go. We don't want to be late." she grabbed the redhead's hand and walked out of her room with her. Beca knew Chloe was thinking about something, but she decided to leave it alone.

* * *

When they were at the party, they met with Aubrey and a very drunk Stacie. The brunette always got drunk at parties, at first, Aubrey and Chloe got upset everytime she did it but they got used to it. It was kinda funny actually.

"Whoaaaa Beca is so hot!" Stacie grinned and wrapped her arms around Beca.

"Uh, thanks?" Beca said awkwardly as she pulled away from the other girl.

"Seriously though, Chloe. You are so fucking lucky!" Stacie started to clap.

"I know." Chloe smiled and gave Beca a kiss on her cheek.

Stacie kept saying weird things to the girls, it was funny, they were all laughing. But after a few seconds, she noticed something on Chloe's neck. "Chloe! You have a huge hickey right there, whoa, did you two get busy before the party?" Stacie smirked.

Beca and Chloe blushed and the redhead buried her face into Beca's neck.

"Oh my god, that's gross." Aubrey said.

"You're just jealous." Beca smirked.

"Yeah right, very jealous." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, we didn't do anything Bree." Chloe smiled, "Yet."

"Alright, I don't really care about your sex life. I'll go outside with this drunky before she fucks with someone on the dance floor." Aubrey said as she grabbed Stacie's arm and began to walk away.

Once they left, Beca looked at Chloe and raised an eyebrow. "Yet?"

"Yeah, everytime I go to a party I have sex on the dancefloor or the bathroom. That depends on my mood of course." The redhead smirked.

"What?!" Beca's eyes widened and frowned when Chloe started to laugh.

"I'm kidding, Beca. You're so easy." Chloe said between laughs.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get some drinks." The brunette grabbed Chloe's hand and linked their fingers.

When they were about to get their drinks, Beca felt someone grab her arm, she turned around and frowned. "What?" her eyes widened when she saw who was it.

"Beca Mitchell? Oh my god!" The girl smiled.

"I uh... Annie?" Beca said awkwardly.

"Yes! Whoa, I never thought I'd meet you here, and that's funny because we met at a party. Remember?" Annie smirked and bit her lip, "But of course, the after party was even better."

Beca almost choked on her drink and rolled her eyes when she saw the other girl laughing. Annie was someone she had met at a party a few months ago, they haven't seen each other since then, she was one of Beca's one night stands. It wasn't a big deal for her.

Anyway, before she could reply to Annie's comment, she felt Chloe poking at her side. "Oh, this is Chloe, my girlfriend. Chloe, Annie."

"Hi." Chloe forced a smile, she was crearly jealous.

"Wait, what? Girlfriend?" Annie paused. "_The_ Beca Mitchell has a girlfriend? Whoa, I didn't see that coming."

"Um, yeah." Beca bit her lip and looked to the floor when she felt Chloe's glare

"Anyway, if you ever get bored of this relationship thing, give me a call. I kinda want to sleep with you again, you're a freaking beast." Annie smiled and wrote her number on a paper and gave it to Beca before walking away.

Beca sighed when Chloe rolled her eyes and began to walk away, the brunette chased her, "Chlo."

"Yes?" Chloe turned around.

"Come on, you don't think I will call her right?"

Chloe sighed and laughed lightly when she realized how silly she was acting, "No, of course not. I think I just got a little jealous."

"A little?" Beca teased.

"Shut up." Chloe slapped Beca playfully on her arm, "So, _the_ Beca Mitchell? What's that?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip, "Well, I used to sleep with a lot of girls before and never talk to them after that, I used to hate relationships, they always lead to trouble. So whenever I wanted to have sex, I just called one of the girls that have gave me their numbers."

"Wow." Chloe scoffed.

"But, I'm not like that anymore, I'm happy with you and you are the only one I want, Chloe." Beca smiled lightly.

"Good answer, Mitchell." Chloe smiled and gave Beca a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Come dance with me!"

"Oh no, that's not happening. I don't dance." Beca said as she took another beer.

"It's pretty easy, just move against the rhyme of the music." Chloe smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Please?" Chloe pouted.

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand and took her to the dance floor, moving her hands to Beca's neck and shoulders and smirking when Beca moved her hands to her waist pulling her closer. It was pretty easy like Chloe said, they were looking into each other eye's as they danced and Beca gasped when Chloe suddenly turned around with her back to Beca, grinding hard against her.

The beat was slow and heavy and Beca was biting hard on her bottom lip as she tried not to moan, the feeling of her girlfriend's ass grinding against her crotch and her hips swaying in Beca's grasp was driving her crazy.

"Chlo." Beca whispered into Chloe's ear as she began to place soft kisses against her neck.

"Mm?"

"We should leave."

"But babe, I'm enjoying this." Chloe said as she grinded harder against Beca, making the other girl gasp.

"Seriosuly," Beca whispered again as she kept kissing Chloe's neck. "Let's go to my place."

Chloe immediately grabbed Beca's hand and walked out of the party, going towards Beca's car.

When they approached the car, the brunette pushed her girlfriend against it, kissing her hard and deeply. Biting at Chloe's bottom lip and moving her tongue inside her mouth and roaming her hands all over the redhead's body.

"Beca," Chloe gasped.

"Yeah?" Beca said as she moved her lips to Chloe's neck.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Beca was struggling to open the front door, and Chloe wasn't helping at all.

"You're distracting me." Beca groaned as she kept trying.

"Mm, I know you can do it." Chloe smirked as she kissed Beca's neck, biting softly at it.

When she finally opened the door, she didn't waste time,Beca pushed Chloe against the wall kissing her hard and fiercely, moving her hans through her body, stopping on her waist to hold her tightly and pull her closer against her body. She wanted the redhead a lot, she just wanted to take her right there.

After a few minutes, they went to Beca's room. Chloe was laying down against the mattress, enjoying the feeling of Beca taking control of the situation, she loved the feeling of the brunette's body on top of hers.

Beca slowly took off Chloe's clothes, and taking a moment to enjoy the beautiful body in front of her. She smiled and leaned to kiss her girlfriend for a few seconds, after that, she sat up to take off her own clothes and tossing them to the floor.

Chloe wants Beca. She wants Beca in ways she's never wanted someone before. She's different. And Chloe almost faints when she feels her pressing their bodies together.

She closed her eyes when Beca moved her lips to Chloe's neck, kissing, sucking and biting. It was driving Chloe crazy. There comes the brush of soft skin against her cheek and then her breath hitches at the brush of lips against her ear.

"You want me to touch you?" Beca whispered as she moved her hand to Chloe's inner thigh, stroking it teasingly.

Chloe's cheeks are burning and her breath hitches, but somehow she finds a way to whisper, "Yes." The sound of Beca's chuckle teases the side of her face and goosebumps scatter to all ends of her body.

"How much?" Beca said huskily as she kept kissing and biting Chloe's neck. Licking at the spot she just sucked, smirking when she saw the small bruise she just made.

"So fucking much, Beca." Chloe breathed.

That's all she needed to go further, she moved her hand to Chloe's wet folds, groaning softly against her girlfriend's neck when she felt how wet she was. Chloe moaned loudly and bit her lip hard when she felt Beca's hand, moving her own to the brunette's back keeping her close.

Beca kept stroking Chloe's folds, then she started to rub in hard circles against the redhead's clit. Enjoying every sound Chloe was making. "Are you ready?" the brunette asked softly, moving her lips to Chloe's.

"Yes, please Beca." Chloe whispered as she kissed her girlfriend, "I want you inside me."

Beca bit Chloe's bottom lip gently as she kept kissing her, slowly moving her fingers inside her girlfriend, gasping at the feeling. She moved them slowly for a few seconds because after that, she began to move them deeper and faster inside Chloe. Making her moan louder into Beca's mouth.

"Fuck, oh my god." Chloe moaned as she scratched hard against Beca's back, digging her nails into it. It was a sure thing that there were going to appear some marks in the morning.

The brunette smiled and moved her lips to Chloe's collarbones, biting and sucking hard leaving red and purple bruises all over them. While she kept moving her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, she movied her lips to Chloe's breasts, circling her nipple with her tongue and sucking at it, smirking against her skin when she heard Chloe say a lot of obscenities.

Beca trailed her tongue down to Chloe's stomach, stopping at her hipbones to suck hard against them just to leave more marks on her body. Then, she moved her lips to her girlfriend's inner thigh, kissing lightly against her skin.

When she heard Chloe moan her name, she quickly moved her lips to suck on Chloe's clit and moving her tongue inside of her, she grabbed Chloe's hips with both hands to keep her close, digging her nails into them.

Chloe arched against her girlfriend's mouth, enjoying every second of what Beca was doing. She felt herself start to tense around Beca's tongue, "I'm so fucking close, keep going." she moaned and bit her lip hard before she basically screamed, "Beca!"

Beca smirked and began to move faster, the sound of Chloe's voice moaning her name turned her on to not end and she gasped when she felt Chloe's hands pressing her head against her, "Come for me, Chlo." Beca gasped softly.

"Fuck Beca," Chloe moaned loudly as she came in Beca's mouth.

Beca smirked and moved her lips to Chloe's stomach, trailing her tongue up to the redhead's jaw and then to her lips, letting her girlfriend taste herself. "Are you okay there?"

"Y-you are amazing." Chloe panted and Beca chuckled.

"I know, I'm pretty good huh?" Beca teased.

"Shut up." Chloe slapped Beca playfully in the arm, "Time to return the favor." the redhead said as she flipped them over, straddling Beca's hips.

* * *

_**A/N: Soooo, there we go! What do you guys think about this one? **_

_**Sorry for not updating before, but I have been really busy. I'll try to update more often though... Anyway, tell me what do you think! :) **_


End file.
